The present invention relates to an integrated coil ignition unit for an internal combustion engine, including a support housing containing two ignition coils each for connection to at least one, and preferably two, associated spark plugs and each comprising a primary winding and a secondary winding disposed around an arm of a respective magnetic core or circuit.
An integrated coil ignition unit of the type specified above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,639 in which each ignition coil has its own magnetic core or circuit of rectangular shape with a portion connecting the central regions of the longer sides of the rectangle. The associated ignition coil is disposed around this portion.
The connections between the secondary windings of the ignition coils and the output terminals of the unit are formed by conductors which are encapsulated in the insulating base wall of the unit housing and by springs connected to the conductors.